<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinnamon Bread by Il-Papa-Patata (Emby_M)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778003">Cinnamon Bread</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby_M/pseuds/Il-Papa-Patata'>Il-Papa-Patata (Emby_M)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Poly, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mary is Special Ghoul AU, Pretending to be Asleep, Roommates, Stray Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emby_M/pseuds/Il-Papa-Patata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary was... well, more and more, he was a cuddler. And it was kind of sweet, Mary's long foot finding the inside of his ankle at night, hands tucked against his chest so bent Swiss sometimes worries that he'll break his wrists. The soft sound of Mary's breathing, always with its soft, telltale rasp. The more comfortable he got, the more Swiss might expect him to touch during the night, and wake up with Mary draped over him, or even a few times, wake up to Mary kissing him gently and sweetly before smirking and telling him, "I'm hungry."<br/>But today is different. There's something magical in the air, the way the sun shines or perhaps the smell of overnight rain, or maybe the fact that Mary stands at the foot of the bed, absolutely naked, and holding a cat.<br/>-<br/>Swiss pretends to be asleep as Mary feeds a stray cat that came in through the balcony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Goore/Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cinnamon Bread</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It can't be later than six am, but he wakes up to Mary speaking quietly.</p>
<p>it's a lovely morning -- a Sunday, which meant doing absolutely fuck-all; warm and summery -- you could smell summer on the air, the smell of grass and leaves; and the sun, shining through his apartment window along the now-rumpled bed. Mary wasn't one for making the bed in the morning, but then neither was he.</p>
<p>Mary was... well, more and more, he was a cuddler. And it was kind of sweet, Mary's long foot finding the inside of his ankle at night, hands tucked against his chest so bent Swiss sometimes worries that he'll break his wrists. The soft sound of Mary's breathing, always with its soft, telltale rasp. The more comfortable he got, the more Swiss might expect him to touch during the night, and wake up with Mary draped over him, or even a few times, wake up to Mary kissing him gently and sweetly before smirking and telling him, "I'm hungry."</p>
<p>But today is different. There's something magical in the air, the way the sun shines or perhaps the smell of overnight rain, or maybe the fact that Mary stands at the foot of the bed, absolutely naked, and holding a cat.</p>
<p>Swiss blinks. Doesn't dare move.</p>
<p>Mary's body is long and lean, although the man isn't very tall -- he's got these thighs, though, and these arms, and an ass that fits in Swiss's hands perfectly. He shifts, swaying his hips as he holds the cat to his chest.</p>
<p>"Well, then," he says, in his articulated voice, a voice that hit certain syllables with just a little bit of force, like ocean waves against the side of a boat, "Let's feed you, eh? Bet Switzy has some tuna."</p>
<p>The cat stares up at him, its long face inquisitive. It's a sleek thing, a swirled tabby, warm brown.</p>
<p>It leans up, and flicks its tongue against his sharp jaw, forcing giggles from Mary. Mary sticks his tongue right back out.</p>
<p>That's... adorable.</p>
<p>Mary chuckles, wandering out of the bedroom, bumping his forehead with the cat's, "You look like a piece of cinnamon bread."</p>
<p>The cat meows, and Mary play-bites the cat's cheek, saying, "You'd be good with butter, Mr. Cinnamon Bread."</p>
<p>Swiss doesn't move. Even though he wants to get up, and come behind Mary and kiss his nape, pull out the tuna for him, say good morning. Swiss lies there, under the heavy cotton blanket, and just listens.</p>
<p>"If I were him," Mary hums, "Where would I put... the tuna."</p>
<p>The cat meows, and Mary says , "Oh, you want down, huh. That's fine."</p>
<p>The sound of little paws on their -- er, his -- hardwood floor. Then of cabinets opening -- it's the one beside the sink, down below, he wants to say. The sound of the cat prancing around.</p>
<p>And then the cat, leaping onto the bed and onto his chest.</p>
<p>Swiss panics for a moment, the cat happily kneading at his chest --</p>
<p>Mary runs in after the cat and Swiss just has to pretend to be conked out.</p>
<p>"Cinnamon bread," he chides, voice quiet, a little edge. Swiss hopes his fake-sleep isn't too noticeable -- he's always been a bad actor outside of dancing, hopes it isn't too noticeable that he isn't breathing right. "I know he's comfy to sleep on, but he needs to rest."</p>
<p>Mary scoops the cat off his chest.</p>
<p>"Very rude, Herr Zimtbrot," he scolds, his voice sounding like it's turned away, "You know I want to cuddle him too, but he was out late last night."</p>
<p>"<em>Band practice</em>," he sighs overdramatically when the cat meows, acting like the cat was asking him more. Swiss is glad Mary's facing away because he's pretty sure a grin is plastered across his face. "Didn't even invite me. Said I should 'spend some time relaxing.' Hmph. Then he's got the fuckin' nerve to come home so sleepy it's <em>adorable,</em> and-"</p>
<p>Mary's voice goes a little soft, quieter. "And it was... nice. To take care of him. He's so... nice to me, so... it was- good, to help him shower. Tuck him in."</p>
<p>It <em>was</em> nice. To come home and have Mary cuss him out when he fell into his arms, but still drag him into the bathroom and run the shower over him. Mary didn't ask if he'd fucked anyone, but Swiss had been ready to say -- I didn't -- even though band practice could turn into a bacchanal real easily. Even though he had definitely seen Copia's arm around Aether and Dew's waists.</p>
<p>Mary had cussed him out the whole time, but he had even washed his hair, thin fingers precise, loosing it from its near-permanent bun. It's still loose and damp around his neck, now, drying in the morning sun.</p>
<p>The cat meows again. Mary must settle on the edge of the bed, perched lightly. Then there's a long moment, his face tightly steeled into sleep-blankness, where Swiss doesn't know exactly what happens.</p>
<p>Swiss feels Mary's lips touch his skin -- just lightly, just right above his eyebrow, the barest little touch.</p>
<p>It takes goddamn <em>everything</em> not to leap up and kiss this man silly. It takes a second everything to keep his face, his breathing even.</p>
<p>The cat meows again, a little more insistently.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay," Mary huffs. "Tuna."</p>
<p>Swiss has to let out a shaky exhale, like the moment after getting offstage. Has to touch the place where Mary kissed him -- resist the urge to flutter his feet like an entrechat, grin like a maniac. Mary might have pulled the door behind him but it wasn't closed all the way, and the cat could barge in again and expose his ruse.</p>
<p>Mary finds the tuna with an exclamation of "Aha." Then the sound of the can opener -- the kind of shitty one he has, but it's better than Mary taking one of his knives to the can (Swiss shudders at the idea of a knife wound while naked, Mary's usual blade sunk deep into his femoral artery)</p>
<p>Mary does come back in, and Swiss has to pretend again to be asleep. <em>Relax your brow, people don't usually sleep with their brows clenched tight, you look like one of the kids in the creche when they're playing hide and seek right now-</em></p>
<p>Mary lingers, again, perches again on the side of the bed. Takes Swiss's hand where it lays -- <em>keep it limp</em> -- and gently strokes his thumb over the knuckles.</p>
<p>"Switzy," Mary calls.</p>
<p>He's not really sure what to do. So he just... lies there longer.</p>
<p>Mary harrumphs gently. Leans in further. "Switzy-baby," he singsongs, still rubbing his thumb against his fingers. Leans in closer.</p>
<p>It's like he's missed an entrance. Like he isn't sure if he should wait until the next measure or just go in, try to catch up.</p>
<p>"<em>Schweizerost</em>," Mary tuts, and then whispers, "If he doesn't wake up in two seconds I'm gonna kiss him 'til he can't breathe."</p>
<p>Well. That certainly decided that.</p>
<p>Mary's lips meet his. Of the many, many attractive things about Mary, his mouth had to be at least top five of the list. He was a good kisser, a little wild -- when they first started kissing, Mary used to leap right into heaviness, but these days he was slowly edging from gentle little pecks to full, open mouthed kisses. Swiss has to admit it got him going more than anything -- Mary's hot breath, how gradually there was more teeth, more tongue, until they were wanton and spit-stained, the both of them.</p>
<p>It's hard to not kiss back, especially when Mary runs his tongue over the seam of his lips, snakes a soft hand under the heavy cotton blanket to stroke at Swiss's bare inner thigh.</p>
<p>Slowly, Swiss allows himself to return the kiss. To respond to that devilish tongue. To place his own hand on Mary's firm ass, give it a squeeze.</p>
<p>Mary giggles, then, and pulls away. When Swiss finally opens his eyes, Mary is there with a smile that twists his face into something young and joyful, the morning sunlight caressing his sharp cheekbone.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Switzy. Are you gonna sleep in all day?"</p>
<p>Swiss swallows, missing the weight of Mary intensely, "What, do you want me to make you breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Mm," Mary hums, stretching his arms above his head, definitely showing off a little. Mary is very elegantly put together, albeit in a way that looks like he's cut out of clay. Swiss worries a little too much about how much of his ribs he can see at any given time. "Nah, if you're up for something, I can make it. You still look tired."</p>
<p>"I thought you refused to get up early," Swiss says.</p>
<p>"Well, if it wasn't for <em>you,</em> I would wake up at ten. But<em> someone</em> forced me to get some rest last night and now I'm wide awake."</p>
<p>Mary puts on a pair of loose pants -- <em>Swiss's</em> pants, ones that were worn and unwashed -- over his bare legs, stretching up again, showing off those arms but still, those ribs.</p>
<p>"What do you want? Eggs? I could get more dressed and go down to the kitchen and see if Aether's made pastries."</p>
<p>"Eggs sound fine. Thanks," he smiles, sitting up. It's weird to feel his hair down against his neck.</p>
<p>"What are you going to pay me, for my loving breakfast in bed?" Mary grins, sauntering over in a move Swiss can only recognize as a burlesque move, lot of hip-shimmies. It looks very good in the soft silk-cotton of his harem pants. Mary perches again, kind of too angular to be feminine but becoming something else entirely.</p>
<p>"I dunno," Swiss says, smiling and pulling himself inwards to rest his head on one of his knees, staring at Mary, "What do you want?"</p>
<p>"Got a lot of ideas," Mary snarls, a grin spreading along his face, exposing sharp canines. It's unfairly attractive, and Swiss reaches out a hand to worry the divot underneath his ear, to which he gives a huffy little laugh.</p>
<p>The cat strolls in, licking its teeth joyfully. Mary notices his eyes shift away, and he turns-</p>
<p>"Shit," he yelps, jumping up from the bed and scooping the cat up, hiding him from view.</p>
<p>Swiss wonders what to say at this point. If he should play very dumb or just a little dumb, or just come clean that he was awake longer than Mary might think.</p>
<p>"You wanna bring that slice of cinnamon bread over here?" He settles on. Better to be truthful.</p>
<p>The color that rises into Mary's cheeks is very cute. "When were you- when did you wake up?" He sputters, brow furrowing. It looks like Mary might really be mad about this. Swiss winces.</p>
<p>"Since you decided to feed him," Swiss admits. The color only redoubles on his cheeks.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you let me do that!" he whines.</p>
<p>"It was nice," Swiss smiles, "Like a dream. I wake up to you talking gently to a cat, your glorious ass nude in the morning light, like- That's a dream! I've had that dream!"</p>
<p>Swiss doesn't miss the way Mary's mouth twitches up, almost - kind of - a smile. "You were <em>eavesdropping</em>."</p>
<p>"On you and a cat," Swiss says, "And you were so sweet."</p>
<p>Mary turns, harrumphing as he strides to the open window and gently sets down the cat. "I'm sweet all the time."</p>
<p>"Mmhm," Swiss agrees, reaching for the hair tie on his nightstand, pulling his hair away from his neck.</p>
<p>Mary whines, "Aw, there goes your pretty hair."</p>
<p>"Still here, just away from my neck," he laughs, "I liked you taking care of me too. Thanks, if I didn't say it enough last night."</p>
<p>"You said it about thirty times, so you're fine," Mary says, scratching the cat's chin as it prepares to depart again, looking back at him, "I'm still mad at you."</p>
<p>Swiss smiles, rests his head on his knee again, "Will you forgive me if I make you those potatoes you like?"</p>
<p>Mary's face brightens. "<em>Fuck</em> yes-" he schools his face back down, "Er, I mean- You're still going to have pay me for the rest of breakfast."</p>
<p>Swiss laughs and finally gets up. He's just as naked as Mary was, and Mary watches him come over with open lust on his face.</p>
<p>"Hi, big boy," Mary says, kissing the cat's head one more time before it leaves, hopping from the windowframe, "This my payment?"</p>
<p>"Down-payment," Swiss says, pecking his lips before going to pull on a pair of boxers and a shirt. "I'm making you potatoes."</p>
<p>Mary laughs, throws his head back. "Love those deliciously fried potatoes."</p>
<p>"Come keep me company, then, if you want them to be the best I ever made." Swiss pulls him close by the waist, coaxing him over to the right answer.</p>
<p>Mary just kisses him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>